Use of digital devices such as personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile telephones, digital cameras etc. has increased. These digital devices can capture digital data (e.g. audio data, video data, textual data etc.) and therefore the amount of digital data has also increased.
Digital data is diverse (e.g. digital data can be created according to several different formats) and to a user, the task of traversing the digital data can be very difficult and time-consuming.
Therefore there is a need to harness, organize and prepare this digital data so that a user can benefit from the data. U.S. patent application 2003/0154480 A1 details a mechanism to address this problem. The mechanism is a digital history service that has a first data store comprising multimedia files (including text, audio, video, etc.) and a second data store comprising schedule data (e.g. calendar data). The digital history service then correlates selected multimedia files from the first data store with selected schedule data from the second data store. Information indicative of the selected multimedia files is presented to the user. However, the mechanism does not add any value to the multimedia files that are retrieved. Thus, there is a need for an improved mechanism for multimedia preparation.